Mercy
by acommontater
Summary: "This is my mercy too you."
1. Green

My first attmept at a kinda-sorta series. I still don't own sailor moon. *sigh*

* * *

**_Mercy-1. Compassionate treatment, especially of those under one's power; clemency. 2. A disposition to be kind and forgiving: a heart full of mercy. 3. Something for which to be thankful; a blessing: It was a mercy that no one was hurt.4. Alleviation of distress; relief: Taking in the refugees was an act of mercy._**

* * *

He stared up at the young girl who looked so much like _her._

But it was not her; he would never see her again.

But this girl had the same innocence that _she_ had had. But this girl was not her. Would never be her. (_If only he could remember her name..)_

This girl who looked at him with such adoration could never fill the hole in his heart.

As he lay dying in the girl-who-was-not-her's arms, he gazed at her face. Tears dripped from her eyes and fell onto his cold face.

Her eyes were green. Not the same bright, shining green as _hers,_ but they brought back memories.

Memories of dancing feet and delighted laughter. Memories of something he had lost to the dark so long ago.

He had lost love.

If only he could have remembered her name...maybe found her again...apologized...

A soft voice whispered to him. He must be delusional in his last moments of life. The womans voice was gentle, but firm.

"Jupiter. Her name was Jupiter."

His heart lept. Jupiter! A name to go with the face, the eyes, the dancing feet, and the laughter. Jupiter...He savored the name. It was beutiful, just like her.

But the voice had said _'was'_. Was she not still a princess? Still alive? Cold dread filled him.

"Peace, Nephrite. She now is known as Kino Makoto, and remembers nothing. This is my mercy for you."

The voice faded away. He could feel life slipping away from his weary body as he lay there.

Jupiter...Makoto...He had a name for the face. He could finally rest.

His last breath slid away into the night, lost forever in the darkness. But a smile rested on his cold lips.


	2. Red

Chaper 2! Yay! Again, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

He was freezing.

No, colder. His very bones were made from ice and stone.

His own element turned on him. Fate's last laugh at him.

His eyes were closed, sealed shut with the ice. But the blissful numbness that so often accompanied cold eluded him. He stayed half frozen, unable to move or see his surroundings.

She had been of Fire. Warmth and passion; often burning him with the intensity.

He was devoid of such warmth now. But Jadite would have gladly triggered the wrath of Mars if it meant he would be free of this accursed cold.

Mars. Now Hino Rei. She was still the same as she had always been; all fire and spice. Mysterious and elegant. Kind-hearted and afraid to let anyone see it.

The cold pulled him away from her remembered warmth. He wouldn't be allowed to die, he knew that. Fate was not so merciful.

A faint light began to glow beyond the cold. Surely something must exist beyond the cold, even though it felt endless…

The pink light seeped under his frozen eyelids. The light grew stronger. It was as if a strong sunbeam was shining into his face. Slowly, inch by inch, the cold vanished.

He felt warm again. Human, no longer a statue of ice and stone.

"This is my mercy for you." A soft voice whispered.

Thank you, he thought, whoever or whatever you are.

Then he was no more.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


	3. Gold

Another chapter! WooHoo! Thank you if you've reviewed.

* * *

He was floating in an endless darkness. As far as he could see, it was darkness.

He stretched out a hand. He existed. He clenched his hand into a fist. Who was he?

He could not remember his own name or even what he looked like.

He touched his face. What did he look like?

No sooner had he thought it than a mirror appeared near him, drifting silently in the dark like he was.

He stared at the smooth glass. His pale hair stood out in the dark.

Had he always seemed so…tired? So worn out?

He turned away. He did not want to know who that man in the mirror was.

There was a flash of light. He flung up a hand to shield his eyes from the dim glow, spinning on the spot to try and keep it in sight…Too late. Only the faintest memory of sunshine and laughter remained. He hadn't known he still had those memories.

It was curious, he mused. He could remember everyone else, names, face, places…but he could remember nothing of himself.

A faint, watery image appeared in the dark. She ran past him, laughing, her long golden hair streaming out behind her. The faintest trace of her scent lingered in the air; the mix of sunshine and a flower he could never name, but knew it meant that she was there. He reached out to touch her, but she vanished.

He let his hand drop. He would never hear her laughter again. Never see her smile again. Not after what he had done.

Another image appeared in the dark; larger and clearer than before.

The girl with the golden hair and ringing laughter was lying on her bed. She was crying.

He felt his heart contract with pain. If he could remember anything about himself, it was that he had loved this girl. That he had hurt her beyond anything she had deserved.

A familiar white cat sat on the bed next to her, a helpless expression on his face. How a cat managed to look helpless was beyond him.

"Artemis, why do I have to remember when no one else does? Why must I bear this alone?"

Her voice was slightly muffled in the cushions and the darkness. Again he reached out to touch it. Again the image vanished.

Another flash of light, brighter that than the last, nearly blinded him. A woman appeared, floating in the dark with him. He squinted to see past the dim silvery glow she emitted.

She was a senshi, that was clear, but none that he had ever seen before. She held a white staff in one ungloved hand. This was the main source of the glowing.

Out of habit, he bowed. All of the senshi he had known before had been royalty. As he straightened, he saw a small, sorrowful smile on her face. Her long silver hair was pulled up into a curious hairstyle.

"I am Cosmos." She said quietly.

"I do not know who I am." He answered honestly. She nodded.

"I know."

She touched the glowing end of the white staff to his forehead. Memories came flooding back.

He was Himself again. He was Kunzite.

When he opened his eyes again, the woman was gone. So was the darkness.

He was standing in a small bedroom, with two shocked faces staring at him. One belonged to a small white cat, the other to…

"Minako." He whispered.

Before she could react, he stepped forward and knelt at her feet, head bowed.

"Minako." He repeated. "Venus. The crimes I have committed are beyond any punishment I know of. I know that you would never allow yourself to love me again, but,"

He looked up into her frozen features. She was still heartbreakingly beautiful.

"But even if you could never bear to look at me, could you ever, in any way, forgive me?"

Slowly, she unfroze. Minako drew herself up with all the regality of the royalty that she was. Her countenance was cool and stern.

"Kunizte." He looks down at him boots, awaiting him punishment.

"The crimes you have committed, both in this life and in past ones, are, as you stated, beyond punishment. You have betrayed your prince, your planet, and me. You have attempted, and succeeded on several occasions, in killing me and my fellows."

Her voice is flat and emotionless. He closes his eyes. He was what she said. A traitor, a murderer…

"However," He does not dare to look up.

"It is extremely rare for Venusians, especially royalty, to find a True Love. Even with being granted several lives to find them." She puts a hand on his head and tips it back until he can see her face.

"I was one of the luckiest of my people. I still am. I forgave you long ago. I never stopped hoping you would find me again, because I never gave up on you. Not really."

He cannot believe his ears. Surly this is just a dream and he will awaken back in the darkness.

"But Kunzite," He focuses on this time and place. "I'm not the one that needs to forgive you. You need to forgive yourself first." He stared at her.

"That will be…difficult." She grinned.

"Don't worry, you've got time. Crystal Tokeo isn't going to be around for a while yet. I'll be waiting."

He cracks a smile. It has been a long time since he smiled last. She blows him a kiss as the room starts to fade away. He catches the kiss and puts it in his pocket. He feels himself beginning to fade away. But he is at peace, or at least more peaceful than he has been in years.

"This is my mercy for you." He hears a soft silver voice whisper.

He sighs contentedly and vanishes in the freshly minted sunlight of a brand new day.

* * *

Only one more chapter after this.

Please tell my your thoughts! Don't lurk!

~commontater


	4. Blue

Still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

He lay in a field of flowers. The flowers were perfection; every petal carefully arranged and held in place. He held still lest he ruin it.

He had ruined perfection before.

The sun beat down upon the field. It was far too bright and warm in his opinion. He had once loved the warmth and fierce energy of the sun. Now he longed for a cooler, less colorful place.

He had once belonged to this bright world that people considered perfect. He had been the ruler of that place. He had been the brightest. He had filled it with beauty and color.

He had destroyed it.

But before he had destroyed it, he had found her, and her home.

It had been the opposite of his place; pale and cold and peaceful. It was unsettling after living in a place filled to the bursting with color and life. But both places were bright, both beautiful.

He knew that he had loved those places, loved the people and the bright hum of life.

He felt nothing for them now. They were merely names and dates; the places were of no more consequence than a name on a map of a place he had never been. He knew had had loved; whether or not he was capable of such feeling ever again was another question entirely.

He wondered what she would have thought about his curious condition.

She. Mercury, now Mizuno Ami. How would she, the girl had once loved, have diagnosed him?

His thoughts drifted once again to their place. A place of peace where they could escape from their duties and formalities for a few blissful moments.

A place he had destroyed, along with any happiness he had ever known.

Perhaps, he mused, it was better not to feel. Grief and rage, after all, had caused him to annihilate the places he had loved so much.

He wished he still had that cool, soothing peace. Even if he could never go there again, it would be a comfort to know it still existed.

A movement at the corner of his vision distracted him from his musings. He looked to the side, carefully holding his head still, so as not to disturb the flowers.

All he could see of the person was a silver shoe. An elegant heel, with white wings on the sides. The voice, too, was as cool and elegant as the shoe.

"She knows nothing, and remembers you not, Zoicite." He stares sideways at the silver shoe.

"Does she remember anything…else?" His voice is rough and scratchy. How long has it been since he has spoken?

"No." The voice is noncommittal.

Relief and sorrow clash within him. Relief, because she does not remember. Sorrow, because she does not remember.

Then, with a start, he realizes that he can feel again. Joy, something he thought he had lost, bubbles up inside of him, drowning out the grief.

A cool hand touches his forehead. He suddenly exhausted. Who knew feeling took so much energy?

"Thank you." He murmured.

His eyes slid shut and he falls into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Please,as always, let me know your thoughts.

~commontater


	5. End

Last Chapter. I still own nothing of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Cosmos hovered for a moment, looking down at the sleeping Zoicite.

The field was lovely; perfect, as the General had thought.

She smiled sadly to herself. It would do.

Waving her staff, she encased the field in an unbreakable glass ball. She shook it gently.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered. A light shower of flower petals and silver snowflakes swirled in the glass ball.

* * *

Ami never knew who had given her the snow globe.

It was beautiful. In the middle of a field of flowers, so delicately painted that it looked almost real, a man (or was it a woman? She couldn't decide.) lay sleeping peacefully. Contentment radiated from the tiny figure. When Ami shook it, a gentle rain of flower petals and snowflakes fell onto the field. When she would the key on the bottom, it would play a whimsical tune that she swore she had heard somewhere before.

A simple inscription on the base of the globe read only 'Mercy'.

_fin._

* * *

The end. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know!

~commontater


End file.
